You Needn't See
This is a short shipfic. I don't know if it will be continued. You Needn't See Fatespeaker shifted where she sat in the Jade Mountain Academy library. It had been five years since the grand opening of the school, and two years since she and Starflight had been wed. Fatespeaker was the head of school now. Tsunami moved home with Riptide after finding out she was to have his eggs, and Queen Anemone welcomed her with open wings. Clay had stayed, with he and Peril's wedding only a few months away. Sunny was still here, working as hard as ever. As for Glory, she was still going strong as the RainWing queen. Fatespeaker had attended her and Deathbringer's grand wedding. In fact, Starflight had cried during it! Soon afterwards, Glory laid three eggs that were due to hatch in a few months. It was the beginning of the new school year at JMA, and the previously empty halls were bursting at the seams with young dragons. "Fatespeaker?" Starflight asked, running his talons over his desk. "Yes?" She said, turning to look at him. His blind eyes were squinted as he read over the school's schedule. "You wouldn't mind going out into the halls and helping out the new students, would you?" He asked. Fatespeaker smiled. He asked her the same question every year, and she would always say yes. She loved helping the Mountain's new arrivals. "Of course not. You don't have to ask me, you know. I'll always say yes." She assured him, taking his talons in hers. "Yes, yes..." He said worriedly, frantically trying to sort out the new scrolls. She sighed fondly as he efficiently put them into their proper places. She walked out into the main hall, panting by the time she got there. Three moons, I am tired! Maybe I should lay off the cows for a while... ''She thought begrudgingly. Her ears were filled with the chatter of dragonets as she came into the main keep. Two bright pink dragonets were walking side my side. They were slim and quick, with fluorescent stripes lining their snouts and tails. They had delicate webbed talons and two scary-looking fangs poking from under their lips. "Hello!" She called, handing each of the dragonets a map of the school and a schedule. "Hi!" They shouted in unison. They grinned widely. Their smile reminded her of a certain RainWing dragonet that attended the school long ago. ''What was her name again? ''"So..." She began, curiosity gnawing at her. "Who are your parents? You look familiar." "Oh! You mean our mom and dad?" Said the first, flicking her tail. "Our dad and mom used to go here!" "Yeah!" Agreed the second, twirling around happily, flashing his stripes on and off. "What were their names?" Fatespeaker asked again, exasperated. The male one lit up. "Our dad's called Turtle, and our mom is Kinkajou!" He shouted happily. His sister nodded her head. Ahhh, Kinkajou. I knew that grin was familiar.'' She thought with amusement. "What are your names?" She asked. She felt bad she hadn't thought a bit about the infamous Jade Winglet squad since they left and moved on with their lives. "I'm Berry!" Said the male dragonet. "I'm Tulip!" Said the female. "Those are nice names!" She said. "I hope you enjoy your time here." Berry nodded enthusiastically. "Are we allowed to wait here for a moment. Our dad said for us to wait for Aunt Moon and Uncle Qibli to drop off Desertshadow." Tulip said, curling her tail up in a loop. So Qibli and Moon are together. Figures. Those two were always fawning over one another. She thought with amusement. Her legs felt like twigs by the time Qibli and Moonwatcher landed at the school entrance. A small, skinny male dragonet was with them. He had beautiful dark-sand colored scales and a black frill on his head. "Okay. Be good, please." Moon said, kissing him on the head. The dragonet nodded, looking sad. Qibli pulled him into a hug. "Have fun. If you ever are sad, just think of us, okay? You'll make lots of friends. And Tulip and Berry are here." Qibli said kindly, giving him a noogie. "Bye, Desertshadow." Moon said, wiping a tear from her eye. Qibli and Moon turned and flapped away, leaving the dark sandy-colored dragonet by himself. A few tears were rolling down his cheeks. He kept his head down and he walked through the gathering of dragonets (More coming soon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)